Present Fiasco
by AcousticMemory
Summary: Finding the perfect present is harder than it looks. A series of one shots. KenIchi, yaoi, lemony goodness. More inside. Fiasco 1: The Christmas Fiasco.


Present Fiasco

Vive La Viveca

Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, Kenpachi and Ichigo would be my sex slaves.

Summary: Finding the perfect present is harder than it looks. A series of one shots. KenIchi, yaoi, lemony goodness. More inside.

Chapter Summary: The first of the Present Fiascos, as promised, the Christmas Fiasco. Based in the same universe as Chocolate Covered Strawberries. Ken-chan's POV. Enjoy.

Fiasco 1 :: The Christmas Fiasco

I grinned as I prepared everything for the night. Isshin had kindly volunteered to keep Yachiru for Christmas night so Ichigo and I could have some 'alone time'. Though at the time he said it with a very lecherous grin that made me wonder if he actually knew what I had planned. The same type of grin I was wearing as Ichigo showered and I go his present ready.

What do you get the boy who basically has everything? All his friends had bought him CDs he wanted, books, clothes, everything that I had originally thought of getting him. Leaving me with nothing to give him, and that would just look bad on me as his boyfriend.

So after much searching (why was it I was always the one left searching for his presents every fucking holiday?) I figured I'd give him something with a little Kenpachi flare to it. Preparations complete, I went and poured us some wine. I normally didn't do wine, but it had been a Christmas gift from Isshin. I swear the creep somehow knows what I'm thinking. Then again, I wouldn't put it past him and fucking Urahara to have cameras set up in the house. If they did they hid them very well because I had never found any in my thorough searches of the house, and neither did Ichigo.

"Ken??" Ichigo came out looking sexy and tempting in nothing but a towel. A towel that hung dangerously low on his hips. "Heh, trying to get me drunk already?"

"No, of course not. Just figured it'd be nice to unwind since you've been so tense lately," okay, so I **had** drugged the wine... not that he would know that yet. I handed him the glass, keeping my smile devoid of all humor. Because then he'd know something was up. The boy was too damn suspicious for his own good. Not that I ever gave him a reason not to be.

"Ah, thanks," he said. Technically he wasn't old enough to drink, and normally he didn't, but he could appreciate a little wine or sake on special occasions or when he was stressed out. This week had been particularly wearing on the boy, since we had hosted Christmas at our place. "Well that wasn't as bad as it normally turns out to be."

He sat on the couch and took a sip of his wine as I plopped down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Just looking at him was making me hard. Intelligently I had jacked off earlier to keep me from attacking him and completely ruining my plans. Even so, I still wanted to fuck that tight little ass of his.

"Yeah, well I think it was the change of scenery. Your dad could act as freakish as he normally does," I chuckled and stretched a bit, grinning even wider as he leaned against me, giving a bit of a yawn. It was already working.

"Yeah... I guess," Ichigo took another sip before setting it down and snuggling to my side. "Ugh... so tired... now I know what Yuzu deals with every year, all that damned cooking and shit..."

"Mm... My poor Ichi-berry," I nuzzled his hair, trying to lull him to sleep quicker. The less he drank the shorter amount of time he was out, but that was okay, because it wouldn't take me long to do what I needed to.

Soon he was asleep against me. I took a minute to enjoy watching him sleep. He was so beautiful when he was sleeping, his brow finally un-furrowed, a small smile on his face. But I had work to do. I lifted him up, carrying him to the bed and finishing the rest of my work for the night before I got to what I really wanted.

Ichigo only really slept for about an hour, in which I jacked off a few more times just so I could last a little longer and not rape the poor boy. Not that I wouldn't get to that anyways.

"Huh? What..." Ichigo slowly woke up, blinking. And then- "KENPACHI ZARAKI WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!?!?!"

He looked around for me the best he could, glaring when I stood from my spot in the corner of the room. His wrists were bound to the headboard, his legs as well, so he was bent perfectly in half with that sexy ass showing. I was tempted to gag him, but damn if I didn't love hearing him scream my name. "It's your Christmas present," I said like it was obvious. It was to me.

The glare I got was nothing less than sexy, though I knew it meant to be threatening. Ichigo turned me on when he was angry though. "I think you have things ass backwards. Seems like this is more a present for YOU than ME," he said, struggling against his restraints as I crawled on the bed, grabbing the bottle of lube I had bought and spread some on my fingers.

"What? My dick's not good enough of a present for you?" I asked, sliding a finger into him. The way he moaned sent a shiver down my spine and increased my urge to fuck him senseless. But that wasn't the point. The point was for him to get enjoyment out of it after all. I slide a second finger into him, stretching him a bit before searching for his prostrate.

"Your dick is a fine present, but- ahhhhhhhhh!!!" his attempt to lift his hips was futile; he wasn't in a position to do so after all. "Fuck you, Zaraki."

"That's the plan, my little strawberry!" I laughed and added another finger, making sure he was nice and stretched before making sure my cock was nice and slick for him. I positioned myself, giving him a bit of a feral grin before starting to slide in him nice and slowly. Ichigo let out a moan, though he was squirming and trying to act like he didn't want it. He was horrible at faking shit like that though, especially when he was just as hard as I was.

I groaned and started to slide in and out of him, enjoying the warmth of his tight hole. I never got used to this, no matter how many times I had sex with him. He was too perfect for me, I knew that, but I wasn't going to complain that he chose me over the five or six other people that were hitting on him back then.

"O-okay, you win, this is nice," Ichigo bit his lip, wiggling his hips and causing me to hiss at the sensation and thrust a little harder and faster. I grinned at his cry when I hit his prostrate again and again. "Ahhh!!! F-fuck!!! K-Ken!!!"

Even after all the times I jacked off so I could hold back a bit, I still found myself pounding into him and struggling to hold back my own moans. "Shit, Ichi, you're going to make me cum, and I put a lot of work into not cumming so quickly too," I admitted to him, leaning down and sucking on that beautiful neck of his.

"KENPACHI!!!" he shouted, hips bucking a bit as he came without me ever having to touch his dick. I grinned, pounding into him a few more times before filling him up with a grunt. I grinned, satisfied for a few moment and decided to untie him. I wanted him to ride me next.

He sighed contently when he could move his arms freely, and I laid on my back, pulling him close to snuggle a bit. "So?"

"Couldn't you give me something normal?" he said after a bit of time, sitting up. "I hurt, mostly from LAST. and my hands are numb. And I didn't want sex tonight. I wanted to sit and watch a movie or something."

I sighed, sitting up as well. "Well I thought it was a damn good present," I tried pulling him in my lap with a smirk until he got up and started heading toward the door.

"Renji's _fruitcake_ was a better present. At least it didn't hurt my _ass_," Ichigo glared at me, and for once a feeling of dread tugged at my mind. "Out. You can sleep on the couch. For a week."

I fucking **hate** Christmas.

----

----

AN: This was done during my major migraine, but I figured everyone would enjoy the Christmas present that was mention in CCS. Yes, there will be more one-shots to this, not all from Ken-chan's POV, some from Ichi's too.


End file.
